


Kate's Skates

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trek Women, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Kathryn teaches Seven how to skate





	Kate's Skates

“Are the skates too small? Not comfortable?”

“No, on the contrary, they do not appear sufficiently tight to prevent me from stumbling and penetrating the upper layer of the ice.”

“Just lace them comfortably and I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Kathryn reassured, casually skating over to the bank of the pond and kneeling in the snow next to Seven, laying her arm on Seven’s shoulder. “Look, do you want me to put on a different program? I was thinking you might want to learn how to do this, but we can do another program if you want.”

Seven shook her head. 

“Captain, I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you I am capable of safely propelling myself across ice without falling or experiencing emotional distress.”

“Then why is it taking you five minutes to put on your skates?” teased Kathryn. 

Seven’s cheeks reddened, and she hurried the bow on the top of her white skates, quickly rising to her feet and wiping the snow off her bum as she seemed to shake herself. 

“I am prepared.”

“Come here,” offered Kathryn, holding out her arm. Seven clutched onto her girlfriend and stepped onto the edge of the ice gingerly. 

“I don’t mean to sound like I’m mocking you,” began Kathryn, “But how can you be afraid of falling on your face on the ice your first time skating when you’ve assimilated how many species by now? Been in how many battles in the Borg Cube by now?”

“Thank you. Again, I am fine.”

“If you say so. Ok, so to skate, it’s pretty easy. Just glide your feet forward across the ice in a kind of outward diagonal line. More outwards,” she directed, looking down at Seven’s small strides. “Don’t worry! You can lean on me.”

“I have always known that,” Seven acknowledged quietly, now moving her feet farther forwards. A longer line to the left, a riskier rut to the right, blades burgeoning as each slinky slide across the ice became easier and easier, the comforting cling of her partner easing the fear of falling. 

“Great! You’re doing great, just like I knew you could!” 

Seven suddenly let go of Kathryn’s arm, launching a few feet in front of her before she turned around and looked back. 

“My presupposition that I would find skating an effortless endeavor was correct.”

She began skating back towards Kathryn, about to circle around her, when the front of her skate caught upon a small bump in the ice, lurching Seven forwards. Her arms wobbled wildly for a moment before accidentally pushing Kathryn down, tumbling down and landing on top of her. Seven gulped as she realized she was straddling her captain, her hands holding down Kathryn’s and her stomach pressed against hers, and looked down at the blue eyes and opened lips that were right in front of hers. 

“Captain, I apologize...I don’t even…”

“Shhhh, Seven, don’t worry about it. I’m not going to complain about having a woman like you on top of me,” Kathryn reassured, pulling Seven in for a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
